The present invention relates to an apparatus for the catalytic treatment of hydrocarbons, and particularly the catalytic desulphurization and demetallization of petroleum residues. A wide variety of catalytic reactors are known; see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,305, U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,000, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,238 and UK Pat. No. 1,253,011.
A reactor of particular interest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,420, incorporated herein by reference, which reactor is very suitable for processes in which the catalyst must be replaced relatively frequently, since the catalyst present in a reactor of this type can be removed therefrom quickly without dismantling and reassembly of the catalyst bed supporting means and without personnel having to work in the reactor.